Gaara Everyone
by chibi-tsurara-59
Summary: As oynx eyes meet his ivory ones, they then knew the competiton for Gaara was on.


A/n: Yay, a new Gaara/Sasuke fic. **Chibitsurara 59** and **Mistress of the Sand** are writing this together; expect extreme crack.

…Actually, it's Gaara/just about everybody. Everyone wants some of that.

59595959595959595959595959595959595959595959

"Ok children; get out your drug packets!" The health teacher at Konohagakure Senior High, Kakashi, says as he walks into the weird smelling trailer that serves as a teaching facility.

"…" Confused silence fills the classroom. Around half of the health class perks up at the mention of drugs; a big chunk of them are addicts, and the other part is completely the absurdly impressionable stupid kids thinking that doing drugs is 'cool'.

"Oh did I not pass those out?" Affirmations come as short nods, blank stares. "Then I will now." he declares, fishing through a green backpack for drug information packets. He finds them, dumps them on the floor. "Come get 'em."

In the back corner of the room, Gaara's hand dances feverishly over a page in his sketch book. With jerky yet somehow fluid motions, it draws out a scene from 'The Cask of Amontillado'; portrays the man's drunken horror as he is brick by brick sealed away into a dank, sarcophagus-like enclave. Fear is etched in every feature of his face, painstakingly yet naturally, his struggle against the chains that bind him evident in every detail. Perfect. No motion of his hand is wasted; no stray lines can be seen. Sasuke walks to the back of the class to throw something away; the drawing catches his eye as he passes.

"That's…interesting…" It's stated not with mockery or fear, as Gaara's used to, but genuine intrigue. His head snaps up to meet Sasuke's look for a spilt second, but then returns to work on the drawing that screams to be put to paper.

"Just touching up a drawing my English teacher did." Offered as an explanation.

"What was she teaching you about?"

"Fetishes." Gaara says, smiles slightly to himself. Sasuke raises an eyebrow and walks back to his desk; Gaara continues to be transfixed by his drawing, unable to stem the flow of whatever energy that's being channeled through his hand onto the paper. His only regret is that there has to be a medium; a mere appendage and some ink can never fully capture what he sees in his mind. But he always gets pretty damn close.

Neji watches Gaara's brief exchange with Sasuke, wonders what makes Sasuke so interested. Notices that Gaara does not get up with the rest of his peers to obtain what will ultimately be his grade for the day. Unhurriedly jumps up, grabs another thin wad of stapled together sheets and walks it to Gaara's desk.

Gaara doesn't hear Neji come up. Neji stands and watches once again, now seeing what the somewhat bony wrist and slender fingers are producing, now seeing the effect of his sleek movements. He just stands there, captivated by the thought that this could enrapture someone so; that creating could render whole persons oblivious to boys without pupils standing in front of them and staring at their work as it is being worked on.

"Neji! Get back to your seat! This is not social time! Stop bothering Gaara!" Naruto yells, the thin whine leading to the explosion of a bomb upon a quiet, peaceful town. Even Gaara hears his voice, acknowledges that he has by looking in the blonde boys direction- his would be gaze blocked by Neji's hips, covered in soft jean material.

"..Hi." A greeting and a question. 'Hello', and 'What are you doing at my desk'. Neji picks up on this, hands him an information packet on the typical drugs- an excuse. Wants to compliment the boy on his skill; is afraid a compliment will seem trite. Settles for glancing down at the page, and then back up again. Hopes that his face says it all.

Gaara does the watching this time- watches Neji leave. Flattered, also impressed by Neji's unspoken compliment. Glances at the packet on the corner of his desk. Ponders its meaning, wonders how he should take it; as a random act of kindness, or a deliberate showing of attraction? The image floods back to the front of his brain like an incoming wave hits the shore. Consumed once more, his head lowers and his hand moves. Letting it flow- there's no other option. He has to. 'An outlet'. He muses. 'That's all I am. An outlet for some distressed, depressed, and angsty deity that I must have pleased to be blessed with this.'

"Now." Kakashi speaks. "I'm going to assign you a project, in partners." Assortments of groans at actually having to do work impede the delivery of his next sentence. "Shut the fuck up, noobs." Silence descends at break-neck speed. Mostly out of shock, but still somewhat out of ignorance. Kakashi goes down the list of pairs, calls out thirteen of them before he gets to the last two. "…group next: Naruto and Neji, and the last group: Sasuke and Gaara."

Sasuke doesn't know why he considers it his good luck to have been paired with Gaara, but he does. Then he realizes he does know, and just doesn't want to deal with the fact that he is now lusting over another male. He should be fine with it, because it's not the first crush he's had on a guy. He guesses maybe it's awkward because this time the object of desire isn't rich, famous and plastered all over the walls of pre-pubescent girls. He walks to Gaara's desk, maintains an affected cool. Wants to keep it.

"Hi." He says. Gaara looks up, and he's lost it. Sasuke wonders if it's just his mind playing a cruel joke on him, or if Gaara actually looks like he knows that Sasuke is thinking of him tied up and screaming, like the man in the picture.

"...Hi." Once again, he greets and questions, all in one." (A/N: Salutatne? Salvene? …Maybe not, ha-ha.)

"We're partners for this drug packet thing." He says, sits down in the desk in front of Gaara's. "Fetishes, for real?" Gaara smiles, slow and ambiguous. A slight dimple appears in his cheek. Sasuke grips the desk and bites his tongue, refrains from drooling – doesn't want to be too obvious. An odd silence. "I say trippy mushrooms."

"…What?" Baffled- but pleasantly so. The practical, rational completely sane ones have never appealed to him. This one does. He thinks he might have just made a friend.

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme, what are you talking about? Oh, you're _high_ on mushrooms right now, aren't you!" Naruto screams- an accusation and a declaration of hatred.

"No, that's Gaara. He does meth, too. He's a scary goth." A tall, gangly boy says from the corner of the room. Gaara furrows his brow; who the fuck is that, and why does he think he does drugs?

"Shut up." Neji sends a glare the boy's way, sufficiently doing so. An appreciative look from Gaara is enough to make the long haired boy look away involuntarily; he is too proud to blush.

Naruto plops down into the desk beside Gaara's, looks Sasuke up and down angrily.

"Gaara is MY friend, Sasuke-teme. Not yours. We've been best friends since like…forever." The blonde boy says, tries to don a sneer; just looks stupid

"Well, I don't _want _him as a friend." Sasuke says, over emphasizes the want. Knows Naruto won't pick up on it-thinks Gaara probably will. Forgets to factor in Neji, who sits down in front of Naruto, diagonal to Gaara, and right beside him.

"What makes you think he doesn't _want_ you as a friend, either?" he says as Gaara registers he's been hit on, and looks up. Neji and Sasuke seem to be engaged in some odd sort of non-physical dominance grapple. Sasake's balck onyx glare meets Neji's of white pearl.

There is a bright flash as Naruto lights a fluffy pink pen on fire, yelps and promptly drops it, setting his packet ablaze. "SHIT!"

"You dumbass." Sasuke says; shakes his head. Gaara throws his head back with laughter.

Another day in health class.


End file.
